The daughter he never had
by hazelsnowdrop
Summary: The spell worked. She found her father or he found her. How will she explain them who she is and will they believe her ? Update: The first real chapter is up. Please leave comment.
1. Chapter 1

_The daughter he never had_

_She had her fathers, dirty blond hair and his freckles._

_His taste in cars and music. The love for food. _

_She had her mothers hazel eyes and her curly hair. _

_Her naivety and her stubbornness._

_Her grandmothers nose and her big heart. _

_Her grandfathers smile and his love for story´s._

_She had her uncles dimples. She like her uncle_

_would fall asleep, when Soft-rock stared to play._

_Sophie, the name her mother wanted to give her. _

_Sophie, the name her father gave her instead. _

Sophie was born on March 13.1998 in Ames,Iowa. Her mother Ela Warren died giving birth to her. Her father didn´t know about her till she turned one. Her mothers and fathers relationship, was only based on sex. He was in town Ela didn´t know why nor did she care. After she found out she was pregnant, she decided to keep the baby and raise it. By then Dean Winchester left, without the knowledge, of the infant growing in her womb. Ela knew she was to young, after all she recently turned 19. But it was her, who acted irresponsible and so she, had to face the consequences. That´s what she told herself. Not once did she regret the choice she made. Ela was exited and dreamed of the day holding her daughter in her arms. Her dreams were destroyed, when her doctor told her, she would not survive the pregnancy. She made her parents promise her, not to find Sophie´s father. George and Julie could not refuse, their only child´s wish. But when Sophie became five months old, her grandparent were trying to find Dean Winchester. It was cruel for both child and father to be separated. On Sophie´s first birthday George and Julie finally found Dean Winchester. Within two hours he warmed up to her and couldn´t imagine a life without her. Being in the arms of a stranger scared Sophie. At first she tried to wiggle her self out of Dean´s embrace. Reaching for her grandparents. She cried about 15 minutes and then gave up struggling. Everything was on edge when Dean missed to show up on her second birthday. Few weeks after her birthday he came later to her baptism. Which he was against. On some day´s he forget to call. That´s when Sophie´s grandparent´s thought, their daughter was right about Dean Winchester. He wasn´t father materiel. Soon after Dean proved them wrong. He called thrice a day. Every second day he would drive from South Dakota to Ames, Iowa.

At the age of eight, Sophie´s grandfather died from lung cancer. Sophie missed her grandpa. She saw him getting weaker and weaker day after day. Every night, George would climb in her tiny bed, and read her bedtime stories. He would play his with Violin for her and Sophie would dance around him. George promised teaching her who to play but he got sick. It was unexpected and lasted two years. After her husbands death Julie became to weak, to take care of Sophie. She was admitted to a nursing home. On Julie´s birthdays and holidays Dean took his daughter to visit her grandma. Two years later she passed away. Sophie had to move in with her father. That´s when she met Bobby. From then on the Singer Salvage Yard became her new home. Father and daughter found it hard to live together. The sudden change in her life, for a kid in her age was huge. She barely eat and spoke with neither of them them. It toke her two months to start to speak again. To feel comfortable with her father being around her the whole time. Moving away also meant new school. New teachers and new kids. Too much new for a kid to handle. Dean wanted for his daughter too have a normal life. He knew it was impossible. Since he had no intention to quiet hunting. So he signed her in a swimming course but also in a self defense class. At least, she should learn how to defend herself. She was doing fine in school, considering how shy she had been at first. She made two friends Ivan a Spanish boy and Emily a German girl. Her school was full with kid´s with different backgrounds. Her swim course had a new member just like her. His name was Kevin and he was 3 year older. She liked Kevin he was always nice to her and shared his gummy bears. In her self defense class, she made friends with Chloe and Ethan who were twins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The daughter he never had**_

**Singer´s Salvage Yard **

_It was the fourth day of her father´s death. The fourth day of a fatherless and motherless child. _

Sophie couldn´t sleep and an attempt of closing her eyes, were greeted with dark thoughts.

For a young girl, Sophie lost to many people in her life. Her mother died giving birth to her. Her grandfather died of lung cancer. Two years after that her grandmother passed away. And then her father died four days ago in a car accident.

She thought of ending her life. To be united with her father and grandparents. But death scared her. Still the thought crossed her more than once a day. There were many ways to commit suicide. She would choose to swallow pills. A easy death. A death for a coward so she thought.

Her fathers side of family were unknown to her. Sure she knew he had a younger brother named Sam. Who left the family with 18 to study in California. His mother Mary died burning on the ceiling. Her fathers father John died on a hunt, in the same year her grandfather died. Dean never talked to much about his family but he told his daughter the ugly truth.

Sam is the only one alive. But Sam doesn´t know about his brothers death. Sophie doubted that Sam cared. After all he left and never called. She never heard her father talk about his younger brother. Not with Bobby. Not with Benny. No one. The only thing he had of his brother were some old photos and the amulet which he never took off.

Sophie felt so alone and lost. So numb and tired. The little family father and daughter had, were unable to reach her. They were behind walls so thick and unbreakable. Four restless nights and four numb days. But Sophie couldn´t live without her father any longer. Maybe I can find something in uncle Bobby´s books, she thought to herself. Not being to able to sleep, clouded her mind with dark thoughts. It was 3:24 in the morning, when she went downstairs to the living room. Carefully to not wake Benny up, who was sleeping on the the living-rooms sofa. Both of them were staying at Bobby´s and neither of them knew for how long.

Bobby´s house was full. 7 people under one roof. Garth and Charlie came three days ago to be there for Sophie. To help her, to support her. Every evening Mrs. Tran and Kevin would come over and have dinner. Pretending maybe even ignoring the lose of one person. They acted like he was late for dinner. But then dinner was over and he still hadn´t come.

Although Benny and Sophie could stay as long as they wanted, they wanted to run away. Before Dean´s accident the three of them lived together. But after Dean´s death neither could stay. Not when every corner of the apartment reminded them of Dean. Benny moved in two years ago, after he and Sophie met on a hunt. Some Vampires kidnapped her to threaten her father. To leave them and there nest alone. Benny had been the one who saved her. It was Sophie´s first and last hunt.

She walked to the desk and sat down turning the desk-lamp on. Minutes passed by. She just sat there and touched the desk, here eyes were closed. Trying to recall times when she helped Bobby with research. When the three of them sat and disgusted the hunt. She breathed in but her fathers scent vanished. Instead she smelt the old books. The carpet and the leather.

Benny decided to break the silence."Why your up ?" he asked. Here eyes opened slowly. She didn´t flinch nor was she scared. These days nothing had an effect to her. Everybody knew why but she wouldn´t let them in. Wouldn´t let anyone help her not even Benny. He was the closet thing she had as a father. As a brother and a friend. He filled those parts Sophie´s father couldn´t reach. Something indescribably but good and nice. "I thought you were asleep ?,"she asked confused. Her eyes but told another story. The fourth sleepless night was the second story.

He shook his head. "Can´t and you ?" Benny said already knowing the answer. His eyes were on every of her movement. She stood up and felt as if she weight a ton. Her fingers touched the desk gingerly on last time. She wanted to stand there and not move. Every step she took made her feet, her legs more heavy. And it spread quickly to her whole body. Then she finally dropped herself on the sofa.

Benny´s body heat beside her made her feel warm and comfortable. She wanted to move closer and rest her head on his shoulder."I can´t sleep either," she sighed and leaned her head back. She starved to be touched by Benny. But felt she had no right to ask. Not right to want anything fro m anyone. She thought as herself as a burden. Both of them sat in silence till the sun rose and the day began.


End file.
